Próxima parada: el mundo
by Helena Dax
Summary: Octavo año. Mientras transcurre su último año en Hogwarts, un hechizo lleva a que Ron, Harry y Hermione hagan un sorprendente descubrimiento sobre Draco. ¿Qué pasará entonces? A veces las bromas pueden tener consecuencias imprevistas. HP/DM SLASH
1. Chapter 1

NdA: Este fic está dedicado a Regan, alias Loredi, que cumplió añitos el sábado. Ya sabes que quería haberlo subido ayer, pero se alargó de lo listo. Espero que te guste, guapa, y feliz cumpleaños ^^

Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, la Warner, qué sé yo. Y una servidora va a seguir pobre como una rata. Así es la vida. Pero ¿y lo divertido que es jugar con Harry y Draco?

Capítulo I

Cuando Ginny rompió con Harry, éste se dio cuenta de que no se sentía tan mal como se suponía que debía de sentirse. Perderla a ella era como perder una posibilidad de ser normal, de entrar a formar parte realmente de los Weasley, pero su corazón no parecía demasiado roto en el fondo.

Aun así, todo resultaba algo confuso y deprimente porque se suponía que tras la guerra todo iba a ser más fácil. Y sin embargo los muertos seguían doliendo y ahora Ginny había vuelto con Dean Thomas. Ron y Hermione, siempre los mejores amigos, se esforzaron en animarlo.

-Sólo necesitas tiempo, Harry.

-Sí, seguro que encuentras a alguien –dijo Ron-. Además, la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts quiere salir contigo.

Esto último no animaba tanto a Harry como Ron podía imaginar. Para empezar, muchas de esas chicas estaban cegadas con todas aquellas tonterías sobre el Chico-que-vivió y esperaban verlo hacer heroicidades todo el tiempo y hablar en forma de discursos. Y bueno… no se moría de ganas de estar con ellas. Siempre habían sido algo secundario en su vida. Era el rechazo en sí lo que le dolía, la sensación de estar solo. Hermione y Ron se tenían el uno al otro, probablemente acabarían casándose. ¿Qué pasaría con él? No tenía familia propia, sólo los Dursley, y esos no contaban.

Pero Ron seguía pensando en todo aquello de la cantidad de chicas, al parecer, porque unos días después, cuando le llegó una carta de su hermano George durante el desayuno, sonrió con algo de malicia.

-Eh, colega, ¿a que no sabes qué me acaba de enviar George? –le preguntó en voz baja.

-No.

Ron meneó un trozo de pergamino en su cara.

-Si pronuncio este hechizo brillará una luz rosa sobre todas las chicas de esta habitación que se sientan atraídas por ti.

Harry soltó una risita.

-Ron…

-Ni se te ocurra, Ron –le advirtió Hermione, también en un cuchicheo.

-¿Por qué no? Sólo trato de que vea que no hay razón para estar deprimido.

-Es una invasión _horrible_ de la intimidad.

-Los únicos que veríamos esa luz seríamos nosotros –replicó Ron, claramente entusiasmado con la idea y poco dispuesto a dejarla ir sin más-. Vamos, Harry, ¿qué me dices? ¿No te gustaría saberlo? Estoy convencido de que a esa Hufflepuff morenita de séptimo le gustas aunque finja que no.

A decir verdad, de todas las chicas del colegio ésa era la que más le gustaba. Y no le molestaba mucho la idea de saber con certeza si era correspondido antes de acercarse a ella.

-No sé, es que…

-¡Ronald!

Ron se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya está bien, Hermione, tú no mandas de mí.

Y a continuación sacó la varita y pronunció el conjuro en voz baja, pero clara y firme. Harry vio un pequeño chorro de corazones rosa salir disparado y miró a su alrededor. Al menos dos docenas de chicas, de todas las edades y todos los cursos, estaban coronadas con luces de colores rosas.

-Eres un idiota, Ron –refunfuñó Hermione.

-Te lo dije, Harry –se rió Ron, sin hacer caso del tono hosco de Hermione-. Hay un montón.Y a la morenita le gustas. Lo sabía. Estoy hecho un crack.

-No te voy a decir lo que estás hecho –replicó ella.

Harry miró a la mesa de los profesores para ver si alguno se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente. Y de pronto, la voz de Ron atrajo su atención.

-No puede ser. Oh, Merlín, no puede ser.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de que Ron miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-Malfoy –dijo Ron, empezando a temblar de la risa-. El jodido Malfoy. No puede ser… Es demasiado bueno…

Harry se había quedado boquiabierto. Ya estaba desapareciendo, pero la luz rosa todavía era visible sobre la cabeza de Draco, que como todos los demás, desayunaba ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Ese hechizo tiene que ir mal –declaró con total convicción.

-¿Qué coño va a ir mal? –replicó Ron, que ya no podía aguantarse la risa-. Malfoy es maricón. Y está coladito por ti. Oh, es demasiado, ¡es demasiado!

Hermione le dio un codazo.

-Ya vale, Ron. Para empezar, no se dice "maricón", eso es tan horrible como llamar a alguien sangresucia, que lo sepas.- Las carcajadas de Ron frenaron en seco y él la miró con más sobriedad-. Ser gay no tiene nada de malo, y si Malfoy lo es, eso es asunto suyo. Tú no tenías derecho a entrometerte en su intimidad. No se ha metido con nadie en todo lo que llevamos de curso, así que déjalo en paz, ¿entendido?

Ron sonrió con condescendencia.

-Hermione, creo que no acabas de entenderlo. Draco Malfoy –Y aquí soltó una risilla de incredulidad- sueña con ser el único y verdadero amor de Harry, igualito, igualito que Romilda Vane. Oh, colega, deberías sonreírle un poco un par de veces, a ver qué pasa.

Harry, que aún no se había recuperado de la impresión, meneó la cabeza, pero Hermione contestó antes que él.

-Ron, eso sería cruel.

-Ya, ya lo sé –dijo, conciliador-. No digo que lo haga, pero sería divertido verlo, eso es todo. Merlín... Todavía no me lo puedo creer.

-Mira, vamos a olvidarnos de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? –propuso Harry-. Como ha dicho Hermione, los sentimientos de Malfoy –Ron soltó otra risilla- son asunto suyo.

-Bueno, pero a la Hufflepuff le gustas –le recordó Ron-. Así que nada de deprimirte por lo de mi hermana.

* * *

Harry intentó seguir su propia sugerencia, pero lo de Draco lo había sacado de sus raíles. No conseguía quitárselo de la cabeza, le resultaba totalmente surrealista. Le habría gustado poder hablar con él y preguntarle cómo y por qué para ser capaz de entenderlo. ¿Era porque le había salvado? ¿También él estaba cegado al fin por todo ese brillo del Elegido? Era la única explicación medio normal, medio pausible, que se le ocurría.

En realidad, Draco no había dado señales de ser consciente de su presencia en todo lo que llevaban de curso. Harry le había echado un ojo al principio para asegurarse de que no tenía ni causaba problemas y en vista de que todo iba bien, se había desentendido de él. Draco se juntaba únicamente con los otros Slytherin, sobre todo con Zabini y Nott, que también estaban haciendo aquel octavo curso y era obvio que estaba tratando con éxito de mantener un perfil bajo. Cuando coincidían en clase, que compartían con los de séptimo, no lo escuchaba hablar si el profesor no le hacía una pregunta directa, cosa que no sucedía a menudo y si se cruzaban por los pasillos no se prestaban atención. De no ser por el conjuro de Ron, Harry no habría imaginado que Draco sentía algo por él ni en un millón de años.

Ahora que empezó a fijarse un poco más en él, pudo darse cuenta de otros detalles. Todavía estaba muy delgado. Draco siempre había sido delgado, pero había perdido peso en sexto y no había vuelto a recuperarlo del todo. Nunca se reía. Y cuando coincidían en Defensa, Encantamientos o Pociones, Draco se sentaba invariablemente algunas filas por detrás de él. Antes de la guerra siempre se ponía a su altura, o por delante, para poder girarse hacia él y dirigirle miradas ceñudas o sonrisillas de superioridad. Harry se preguntó por qué habría cambiado de posición y el auror que ya llevaba dentro le dio una respuesta rápida e intuitivamente: para observar sin ser visto.

¿Podía ser eso? Harry se sentía un poco tonto pensando algo así porque francamente… ¡estaban hablando de Malfoy! Pero sentía curiosidad y en la siguiente clase de Defensa llevó un pequeño espejo encantado que le permitiría ver a Draco cada vez que éste mirara en su dirección.

La nueva profesora de Defensa era una mujer bastante competente que se llamaba Arlene Fox y Harry esperaba que, con la muerte de Voldemort, la maldición que pesaba sobre el puesto de profesor de aquella asignatura se hubiera desvanecido y ella pudiera seguir dándola durante más tiempo. La profesora Fox sabía que la mayoría de ellos tenían un buen dominio de la asignatura y procuraba enseñarles hechizos de defensa que pocos magos conocían, casi propios de aurores. Harry y los demás no tenían mucho tiempo en sus clases que perder, entre los apuntes y las prácticas, pero aun así el espejo le desveló varias miradas directas de Draco.

Y qué miradas… Harry estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran ojitos y al anhelo y a la adoración. Pero había algo distinto en los ojos de Draco. Había anhelo, sí, y un poco de tristeza, pero también algo primitivo, animal. Era deseo, deseo en estado puro, y Harry se sintió extrañamente acalorado y turbado al notarlo. No estaba acostumbrado a ser mirado así. Ginny y Cho no le habían mirado así.

Hasta ese momento, una parte de Harry todavía había albergado la esperanza de que el hechizo de Ron fuera una engañifa. Pero después de haber visto esas miradas de Draco, ya no lo dudó más.

Funcionaba, y Draco sentía algo por él.

* * *

La cosa podría haber terminado ahí. Harry no tenía pensado hacer nada, por mucho que su cabeza se empeñara en darle vueltas a la imposibilidad que suponía un Draco Malfoy enamoriscado de él. Aquello era algo que Draco tenía que resolver solito. Total, aunque tuviera un poquillo de mala fama y una personalidad bastante horrible, era un tipo bastante atractivo, mirado objetivamente. Seguro que pronto encontraba a alguien más. Alguien a quien hacerle esas cosas en las que pensaba cuando lo miraba así a él.

Pero Ron era como un polvorín a punto de estallar. De vez en cuando le lanzaba miraditas a Draco y estallaba en risitas burlonas que Draco trataba de ignorar. Otro día, cuando entraron en clase de Pociones, se encontraron con un corazón en la pizarra que contenía las iniciales de Draco y un interrogante. Draco se quedó paralizado durante un segundo; después fingió desprecio, acusó a las chicas de séptimo de Slytherin de ser unas cursis y lo borró con indiferencia. Harry, que sabía perfectamente que había sido Ron, le acusó de portarse como un crío y le pidió que lo dejara estar.

-Vamos, si es sólo una broma. No es como si hubiera revelado su secretito.

-¿Qué secretito? –preguntó Ginny, que estaba sentada cerca de ellos.

Ron soltó un ronquido de risa.

-Nunca te imaginarías de quién está enamorado el hurón.

Harry maldijo entre dientes. Ginny le lanzó a su hermano una mirada penetrante, se giró hacia Harry y luego se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¡No! –Ron soltó una risilla. Ginny estaba boquiabierta-. No, me estáis tomando el pelo… No puede ser. ¿De _Harry_?

-No –dijo Harry, con firmeza-. Claro que no, no digas idioteces. No está enamorado de nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny dudó un momento, pero luego meneó la cabeza y se rió un poco.

-No cuela.

-Lo digo en serio –insistió Harry-. Ya está bien con el tema.

Harry no sabía si le habían creído, pero al menos había dejado una cosa clara: el tema no le hacía ninguna gracia. Ron y Ginny lo dejaron correr y la clase transcurrió sin más comentarios sobre Draco. Pero Ginny parecía tan incapaz de olvidarse de aquello como Ron y no sólo se lo contó a Dean en estricto secreto, sino que además se la veía dispuesta también a unir fuerzas con su hermano a la hora de chinchar a Draco.

-Te recuerdo que él me hizo la vida imposible cuando tú me gustabas –dijo, cuando Harry intentó convencerla de que lo dejara estar.

-Teníamos doce años. Nosotros también nos reíamos de Hermione porque le gustaba Lockhart.

-¿Por qué le defiendes? –preguntó con extrañeza.

-Porque se supone que ya ha acabado todo, Ginny. Y desde la guerra él no ha hecho nada malo. Se dedica a sus asuntos y ya está.

Ginny chasqueó la lengua.

-Oye, no voy a gritar que le van los rabos en mitad del Gran Comedor. Pero déjame torturarlo un poquillo, ¿vale? Cuando acabe el curso nos tocará ser adultos y portarnos bien. Quiero aprovechar mi última oportunidad de portarme como una cría.

-Ginny…

Ella sonrió.

-Confía en mí.

* * *

Harry no sabía qué pensaba hacer Ginny, pero en aquel momento estaba más ocupado tonteando con la chica de Hufflepuff, Peggy. Y tal y como había revelado el hechizo, ella sí estaba interesada. Las miradas de Peggy eran dulces y prometedoras, justo lo que Harry había esperado encontrar unos días atrás. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se descubrió pensando en los ojos insistentes, casi exigentes de Draco.

Bien, quizás no era la dulzura de las Hufflepuff lo que realmente quería, después de todo, pensó, mientras entraba a clase de Pociones. Quizás necesitaba chicas más apasionadas.

Las risas de Ron le hicieron regresar a la Tierra.

-Mira esto, Harry.

Sobre el pupitre, sobre todos los pupitres, había una encuesta. Cómo saber si estás enamorado de Harry Potter. Las preguntas eran del tipo: ¿Alguna vez te ha salvado la vida? ¿Alguna vez has llevado insignias con su nombre? ¿Piensas obsesivamente en él? Harry enrojeció y arrugó la que había sobre su mesa.

-Por favor, esto es una estupidez.

-¿Podrías tenértelo un poco más creído, Potter? –exclamó entonces Zabini con disgusto, mientras hacía desaparecer su papel-. Esto empieza ya a ser patético.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver –replicó Harry, disgustado.

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba también algo rojo y había hecho desaparecer la encuesta de su mesa. Detrás de Harry, Ginny disimulaba las risas.

-Lo siento, Harry, pero tendrías que haberle visto la cara –cuchicheó.

Harry se giró hacia ella.

-¿Te has vuelto loca o qué? ¡Esto no tiene gracia! Se han pensado que es cosa mía.

-Lo siento –repitió Ginny, todavía riendo.

Slughorn entró y el asunto quedó momentáneamente olvidado, pero Harry se giró un par de veces en dirección a Draco y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba algo inquieto. Su poción no salió muy bien, y eso que ahora que Harry no tenía el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, Draco se disputaba feroz y silenciosamente el primer puesto de esa clase con Hermione. Harry empezó a sentirse realmente molesto con todo aquel asunto: era absurdo, era de críos y tenían que parar ya.

Cuando acabó la clase habló con Ron y Ginny una vez más, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tomarse en serio las molestias que le estaban causando a Draco. Eran exageraciones, decían. Hermione terminó enfadándose mucho con Ron y tuvieron una pelea bastante fuerte. Después de aquello, Ron le hizo algo más a Draco, probablemente por puro despecho hacia Hermione. Harry no supo qué había sido, pero vio a Ron riéndose con Ginny y le llegaron rumores de que Draco había sido visto saliendo de uno de los cuartos de baño como si se hubiera topado con un dementor.

Al día siguiente de aquello, mientras daba un paseo, Harry se encontró con Luna, que iba por ahí agitando en el aire una larga ramita, como si ahuyentara bichos invisibles.

-Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Luna. ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy limpiando el aire.

-Oh… No sabía que estuviera sucio.

-Sí, todavía lo está. Un poco. Pero con el tiempo se limpiará. –Agitó una vez más la ramita y sonrió complacida-. Listo, esta parte ya está. ¿No lo notas?

-Hummm.

Luna lo miró con sus grandes ojos saltones y azules.

-Estoy un poco preocupada por Draco.

Harry dio un respingo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por Draco? ¿Qué?

-Creo que un bombilphy le está robando la energía. A veces ocurre. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos. Le he dicho que se ponga un collar hecho de guisantes ensartados porque todo el mundo sabe que eso ahuyenta a los bombilphys, pero no me ha hecho caso.

-¿Le has dicho eso? ¿Has hablado con él?

-Dos o tres veces. Él también quiere ser medimago.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

-¿Qué? ¿Queréis ser medimagos?

Luna asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Sí. Aunque yo quiero investigar ramas alternativas de la medimagia. Hay tanto que no sabemos… Draco quiere especializarse en daños producidos por hechizos y encantamientos. Por la Cruciatus, sobre todo.

Por la Cruciatus… Harry podía entenderlo, podía entenderlo perfectamente. Y le decía mucho sobre Draco.

-No tenía ni idea.

-Sí, estudiaremos juntos en San Mungo. Nosotros y una chica de Hufflepuff somos los únicos de nuestro curso que nos haremos medimagos.

Harry pensó un poco.

-¿Y no se te hace raro hablar con él?

-¿Por qué?

-Estuviste secuestrada en su casa.

Luna volvió a agitar la ramita en el aire.

-Puede que fuera su casa, Harry, pero él también estaba prisionero allí.

* * *

Al cabo de un par de días de su pelea con Hermione, Ron estaba ya visiblemente ablandado y deprimido y dispuesto a comportarse de una vez con sensatez. Después de hacer las paces con ella anunció oficialmente –es decir, le dijo a Harry- que iba a dejar a Draco tranquilo. Harry se alegró de corazón al oírlo, porque después de enterarse de su elección de carrera todas esas bromas le parecían de peor gusto que nunca.

Pero Ron era una cosa y Ginny otra muy distinta. Ella no veía motivos para abandonar las pullas. Harry llegó a pedirle a Dean que hablara con ella, pero no sirvió de nada. En una de las clases de Encantamientos Flitwick les hizo cambiar de pareja varias veces a lo largo de la clase, ya que el hechizo requería que se acostumbraran a usarlo en personas de distinto tamaño, y en uno de esos cambios Harry se vio cara a cara con Draco. Draco fue el primero en girarse para emparejarse con alguien más, pero Flitwick le llamó al orden.

-¡Señor Malfoy!

Entonces Draco le dirigió a Harry una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Está bien, empecemos, Potter.

-Cuando quieras.

En ese momento no había nada en su aspecto que indicara sus sentimientos hacia él y Harry se encontró buscando una señal de ellos, ya que se le presentaba la oportunidad de examinar a Draco más o menos a su antojo. Rara vez tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero Draco acabó dándose cuenta de aquel escrutinio.

-¿Se puede saber a ti qué te pasa?

-¿De qué?

-No haces más que mirarme.

Harry se puso a la defensiva.

-Estás delante de mí, Malfoy. ¿A dónde quieres que mire? No querrás que me arranque los ojos.

De pronto oyó la voz de Ginny.

-Francamente, Harry, no creo que a Malfoy le moleste mucho que le mires.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, se giró hacia Ginny y luego se volvió hacia Draco, que había vuelto a quedarse lívido por un momento. Pero sólo eso, un momento, porque se recuperó rápido y trató de torcer la boca en una mueca de desdén.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, chica Weasley?

Ginny sonrió dulcemente.

-Tú ya me entiendes, Malfoy.

Con eso Ginny se marchó para seguir practicando, dejando a Harry en una situación terriblemente incómoda. Draco, sin duda, aún se encontraba peor. A Harry en esos instantes le costaba hasta mirarlo a los ojos, pero se esforzó en hacerlo porque sabía que alguien tenía que reconducir aquella situación a la normalidad y desde luego el pobre Draco no iba a ser, que bastante estaba haciendo ya con aguantar la situación.

-Chicas, ja –dijo con torpeza-. Son tan raras. Nunca se sabe muy bien lo que quieren decir.

-Ya.

-No le hagas ni caso. Venga, sigamos.

Draco siguió. Y Harry sintió nacer un respeto renuente hacia él. Todo eso de los sentimientos siempre había sido una pesadilla para él, el horror. Lo que estaba pasando Draco aterrorizaba más a Harry casi cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado en la guerra. ¡Si se hubieran empezado a reír de él delante de Cho cuando ésta le gustaba! Dios, no lo habría podido soportar. Se habría muerto allí mismo. Estaba convencido de que la única razón por la que no había impedido que Ron usara el hechizo en primer lugar había sido porque así podía ahorrarse la agonía, el sufrimiento de acercarse a una chica y recibir un no como respuesta.

Tenía que admitirlo, Draco tenía valor. Quizás no la clase de valor que le hacía uno enfrentarse a un Señor Tenebroso, pero otra clase de valor.

* * *

-Eh, Harry, ¿todavía no le has pedido salir a Samantha? –le preguntó Ron en la Sala Común.

Era la Gryffindor apasionada de séptimo. Harry, que no había pensado en ella últimamente, la rememoró con indiferencia.

-No, todavía no.

-Déjale tranquilo –dijo Hermione-. Lo que tiene que hacer es concentrarse en los ÉXTASIS. Necesita cinco si quiere entrar en la Academia de Aurores.

Ron suspiró y le dio a Harry con un almohadón en la cabeza.

-Cuando seas auror vas a tener que andarte con ojo. Ya no estaremos Hermione y yo para cuidar de ti.

Harry sonrió y tragó saliva.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

Ron sonrió también.

-De todos modos, sigo pensando que deberías salir con Samantha. La loba…

-¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione, riendo.

-Los de su curso la llaman así –se defendió él, riendo también-. Sólo sale con chicos de fuera de Hogwarts y queda con ellos los sábados, en Hogsmeade. Pero también le apareció la luz rosa, así que algo le gustas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y somos las chicas las que tenemos fama de chismosas, ¿sabes? Las chicas… Anda, dejadme en paz, que yo sí quiero estudiar.

Harry sonrió y se dispuso a seguir leyendo su propio libro también, pero su cabeza estaba en otro sitio. En Samantha. O en la ausencia de Samantha. En realidad, últimamente sólo pensaba en Draco. Pensamientos que a veces eran un poco raros, la verdad. Quizás se estaba empezando a obsesionar con todo ese asunto del enamoramiento. Era extraño pensar que Draco quería besarle. Bueno, besarle y muchas más cosas, evidentemente. ¿Y no era inevitable que él pensara en qué se sentiría en esas circunstancias?

Inevitable o no, lo que resultaba perturbador es que la idea le resultaba cada vez más excitante. Había usado el espejito encantado en más ocasiones, y aunque Draco le miraba menos que antes y ahora esas miradas eran mayoritariamente angustiadas, de vez en cuando aún lo devoraba con los ojos, como si fuera su manjar favorito y él estuviera hambriento. Esas miradas le tenían algo obsesionado, la intensidad de ese deseo. Y si en sus primeras fantasías ese deseo lo habían protagonizado chicas, hacía varios días que era Draco el que se colaba en su mente. La idea debería haberle parecido repugnante, tocar otro chico, tocar otra polla pero no lo era. Todo lo contrario, resultaba… sexy. Harry empezó a pensar, un poco confundido, que quizás él también era gay. O bisexual.

La culpa era tan de Ron…

* * *

Todo permaneció tranquilo un par de días. Si por tranquilo se entiende que él se estuvo comiendo la cabeza sobre su orientación sexual y Draco probablemente estuvo agonizando sobre si alguien conocía su secreto o no. El caso es que al menos Ginny no le molestó de ninguna manera. Pero al cabo de ese breve periodo de relativa calma, Ginny se acercó a Harry, que volvía de ver a Hagrid, con una expresión de culpa tan grande que no parecía capaz ni de mirarlo a la cara.

-Harry…

-¿Qué pasa, Ginny?

-Es que… Merlín, yo no quería…

-Ginny, ¿qué ha pasado? –insistió Harry, más preocupado.

-Estaba hablando con Dean de lo de Malfoy –dijo en voz baja-… y Romilda Vane y unas amigas suyas me han escuchado.

Harry sintió una especie de mareo.

-No…

Ginny lo miró con expresión arrepentida.

-Lo siento… Lo siento, Harry. No las he visto, te lo juro. Les he pedido que no dijeran nada, se lo he pedido por favor, pero no sé si me van a hacer caso. Habla tú con ellas. Ya sabes que a Romilda le gustas, a lo mejor guarda el secreto si se lo pides tú.

Harry resopló porque eran _tantas_ las cosas que le habría dicho a Ginny en ese momento, cosas sobre la conveniencia de dejar a la gente en paz, de cerrar la boca, de ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Pero no tenían tiempo. Lo importante era Draco.

-¿Dónde está?

-En los escalones de la entrada.

Harry echó a correr hacia allí. Ginny le siguió, intentando mantener el ritmo, pero él era algo más rápido y pronto le sacó algo de ventaja. No la esperó, tenía que alcanzar a Vane y a sus amigas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía que hacerlo. Algunos alumnos le llamaron, pero él no les hizo caso y entró en el castillo. Sólo entonces se detuvo y miró a su alrededor en busca de Romilda.

-Eh, Harry –le llamó Michael Corner, que andaba por allí con un par de amigos suyos-, me han dicho que te ha salido un admirador.

Los tres se echaron a reír. Harry cerró los ojos. Había llegado tarde.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó, por aferrarse a la mínima posibilidad de que el nombre de Draco aún estuviera a salvo.

-¿No lo sabes? Cuentan por ahí que Malfoy es maricón y está enamorado de ti o algo así.

Harry hizo lo único que podía hacer, resoplar.

-Menuda tontería.

-No sé qué decirte, al parecer todo se desveló gracias a un hechizo. ¿En serio no sabías nada?

Ahí ya no supo si mentir, porque era como intentar exculparse.

-Mira, lo que sé es que esos chismes no me interesan –dijo en cambio, dando media vuelta.

Intentando averiguar la extensión de los daños, Harry se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Le bastó sólo un paseo para darse cuenta de que la noticia estaba extendiéndose como la pólvora. Él y Draco eran dos de los alumnos más conocidos de Hogwarts, aunque fuera por motivos muy distintos, y el chisme, había que reconocerlo, era de los gordos. Y al parecer la gente lo encontraba histéricamente divertido y daba por sentado que él opinaba lo mismo.

-Harry –dijo Ginny tras él, sin aliento-. ¿Has encontrado a Romilda?

-No.

-¿Crees que ha dicho algo?

-No lo creo, lo sé.

-Mierda… -Se mordió los labios con consternación-. ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, ya me han gastado bromitas sobre el tema.

Un grupo de mocosos de segundo pasó riéndose por delante de ellos y salió del Gran Comedor. Harry se preguntó si hablaban de Draco. Los que lo hacían, sin duda alguna, eran Creevey y unos amigos suyos, que también fueron a hablar directamente con él.

-Eh, Harry, ¿es verdad lo que cuentan? ¿Malfoy está _enamorado_ de ti?

-Eso es una estupidez.

Creevey apretó los labios con disgusto.

-Eso espero. Si no es que está loco.

-No es tan malo como piensas –le defendió Harry.

Pero Creevey ya no le escuchaba, se había marchado con sus amigos. Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo, agobiado con todo aquello. Podía negarlo y fingir que era un chisme absurdo salido de la imaginación de Romilda y sus amigas, pero estaba claro que habría gente que seguiría creyéndoselo. Y Draco… Draco aún tenía que enterarse… Harry no quería ni imaginar cómo iba a sentirse.

_Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Cuando llegó la hora del té, Harry estaba seguro de que todo el colegio lo sabía ya. Una docena de personas se habían acercado a preguntarle si era verdad. Y entonces entró Draco con Nott, Zabini y las hermanas Greengrass y supo que ellos eran la excepción. Quizás habían estado dando un paseo o estudiando en la biblioteca y nadie les había ido con el cuento aún. Pero no tardarían en enterarse.

Draco se dio cuenta rápidamente de que pasaba algo, todos lo hicieron. Había demasiadas miradas fijas en él, con más o menos disimulo, y varias risitas sofocadas. Pero ocupó su sitio de siempre y se sirvió el té como si no pasara nada. Harry, que no había podido probar bocado, lo observó todo con un nudo en el estómago. La Casa de Slytherin no había sido una excepción, ellos también estaban al corriente del chisme. Algunos parecían enfadados y lo habían negado con vehemencia; otros, que no debían de sentir demasiada simpatía por Draco, se habían reído también. Le llegaría. Harry sabía que el rumor le llegaría.

-Tendría que haberle avisado –comprendió de pronto-. Al menos no se habría enterado delante de todo el mundo. Soy un idiota, ¿por qué no se me ha ocurrido?

-Aún estás a tiempo –dijo Hermione, al cabo de unos segundos-. Si creo una distracción…

-Hermione, dame con un Desmaius sin que se den cuenta –propuso Ginny-. Y mientras todos se fijan en mí, que Harry saque a Malfoy de aquí y le cuente lo que pasa.

Pero entonces se oyó el ruido de una silla arrastrándose por el suelo y la clara voz de Draco por encima del murmullo habitual del Gran Comedor.

-Yo no soy maricón.

Todos los alumnos enmudecieron de golpe, obviamente interesados en lo que estaba pasando. Draco estaba de pie, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, su agitación.

-Todo el colegio lo sabe, Malfoy –dijo un Slytherin de séptimo que permanecía sentado. Harry no podía verle la cara-. Hicieron un hechizo para ver qué chicas perdían las bragas por Potter. Y _tú_ has resultado ser una de ellas.

McGonagall trató de poner orden, pero no tuvo éxito. Hubo un coro de risas burlonas y Draco se puso un poco más rojo, pero aun así siguió esforzándose en mantener una pose amenazadora.

-Te digo que es mentira. ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¿_Potter_? Aunque fuera marica, ¿por qué iba a gustarme a mí un cuatro ojos cara-rajada como ése?

Aunque Harry estaba convencido de que Draco sólo trataba de disimular por puro terror, no pudo evitar sentir que se le rompía el corazón un poquito. Algo más lejos, Romilda Vane se puso en pie con aire justiciero.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Harry? Para empezar te salvó la vida. Y además, de mentira nada, Malfoy.

-¡Señorita Vane! –la llamaron desde la mesa de los profesores.

Pero Romilda estaba embalada y no les hizo caso.

-¡No, es la verdad! Yo sé quién echó el hechizo, pero no lo voy a decir porque los Gryffindor no somos unos chivatos. Y funcionó y dijo que _tú_ estabas colado por Harry. Pero despierta, encanto, porque Harry es un hombre de verdad. Y si fuera marica, que no lo es, no tendría tan mal gusto para salir con un mortífago como tú.

Ocho o diez personas –no todo el Gran Comedor, porque entonces habría sido demasiado feo, demasiado horrible, y Harry probablemente habría dejado el mundo mágico para no volver jamás- se echaron a aplaudir y a jalearla. Draco estaba ahora rojo como un tomate y sus ojos sólo expresaban dolor crudo y descarnado. Harry tuvo que apartar la vista, no _soportaba_ verle así. Oyó a McGonagall volviendo a imponer calma, esta vez con mucha más contundencia y cuando volvió a mirar, Draco ya caminaba hacia la puerta.

* * *

Cuando terminó el té, Ron suspiró y anunció que iba a confesar.

-Mira, yo no quería que esto pasara. Pero al fin y al cabo fui yo quien lanzó el jodido hechizo. Y ahora me siento culpable.

Y Harry y Hermione fueron con él y confesaron también su parte. Porque quizás no habían lanzado el hechizo, pero tampoco habían impedido que Ron lo hiciera.

McGonagall les lanzó un buen sermón e hizo llorar a Hermione, que ya había soltado algunas lagrimitas con el aplauso al horrible discurso de Romilda. El propio Harry sentía ganas de llorar cuando pensaba en Draco y en lo mal que lo debía de estar pasando. La directora les castigó a escribir una redacción de un metro sobre las responsabilidades de la vida adulta, les quitó cinco puntos por cabeza que se sumaban a los diez que había perdido Romilda por su cuenta y les hizo salir de allí diciéndoles que estaba muy decepcionada con ellos.

-La putada ha sido lo de Romilda –masculló Ron-. Si ella no se hubiera enterado, no habría pasado nada.

-La parte de torturar a Draco tampoco estaba muy bien –replicó Harry, de mal humor.

-Eh, yo ya lo había dejado.

-Pobre chico, debe sentirse fatal –dijo Hermione, con sentimiento-. Fatal.

-Como para dejar la escuela –dijo Ron.

-No puede –les recordó Harry-. Ha de terminar sus estudios. Forma parte de su condena.

-Colega, pues _ahora_ sí que es una condena.

Ninguno de los tres, ni siquiera Hermione, estaba con ánimos de ponerse a hacer deberes y se quedaron vagabundeando por el castillo hasta la hora de cenar. De vez en cuando se cruzaban con alguien que hacía alusión a Draco, a lo sucedido durante el té. Harry, que estaba muerto de preocupación, tenía que refrenarse para no mandarlos a la mierda. No sabía qué era peor, los que encontraban ofensivos los sentimientos de Draco o los que los encontraban hilarantes. ¿Y qué pensarían todos esos idiotas si supieran que quizás él sentía algo parecido? ¿Qué dirían si él contara que quizás los chicos también le atraían?

Harry estaba convencido de que Draco no iba a aparecer a la hora de cenar. Él, desde luego, no sabía por qué había ido al Gran Comedor, ya que seguía siendo incapaz de tragar bocado. Pero para su sorpresa, Draco hizo acto de presencia. Esta vez no le acompañaba Nott, iba con Zabini y las dos chicas Greengrass. Caminaba algo encogido y se notaba que estaba muerto de miedo y sin embargo a Harry nunca le había parecido tan valiente como en ese momento.

A su paso hubo risitas y cuchicheos, pero por lo demás lo dejaron en paz. Draco se sentó en su sitio y cuando la comida apareció sobre la mesa, se sirvió y empezó a comer. Harry decidió imitarle, después de todo, y se obligó a comer un poco. Si Draco podía, él también podría. Mientras cenaba, no perdió de vista a la mesa de Slytherin, que se veía un poco tensa. Estaba claro que no todos estaban contentos con lo que había pasado. Nott, de hecho, le estaba lanzando a Draco miraditas de desprecio de vez en cuando. Harry no podía ver la cara de Draco desde dónde estaba, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba tratando de concentrarse en su comida y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Cuando terminó la cena, Draco fue el primero en marcharse con sus amigos, los pocos que le quedaban. Harry lo observó marcharse con una sensación de añoranza en el pecho y supo que tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que hacerlo. Quería decirle que lamentaba de corazón todo lo que le había pasado y que podía contar con su apoyo. Quería decirle… Harry ya no estaba seguro de que fuera a aparecer una luz rosa sobre la cabeza de Draco si hicieran de nuevo el hechizo, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Debía de odiarle, y eso que no conocía su implicación en aquel desastre. Pero al menos se merecía su ayuda.

Harry se fue con los otros Gryffindor a la Sala Común. Allí la mayoría estaban hablando de Draco, pero cuando él, Ron, Hermione y Ginny les dijeron que cerraran el pico consiguieron, al menos, que se fueran a hacerlo a un sitio donde ellos no podían oírles. Neville fue uno de los pocos que parecía ver el tema desde el mismo punto de vista que ellos.

-No es que yo sea fan de Malfoy. Pero el tipo no se ha metido con nadie en todo el curso y lo del té ha sido demasiado cruel. Esa Romilda… Además, si es gay, es asunto suyo.

-Sabía que eras un hombre sensato, Nev –dijo Harry.

-Es que es verdad. Los idiotas que echaron ese hechizo podrían haberse dedicado a otra cosa más constructiva.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Ron y Hermione.

-El idiota fui yo –dijo Ron con resignación.

Neville se quedó perplejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Quería demostrarle a Harry que había un montón de chicas en Hogwarts dispuestas a salir con él. Ya sabes, para que se animara porque Ginny estaba con Dean. Y entonces descubrimos que Malfoy también estaba interesado. Yo se lo conté a Ginny y Romilda escuchó cómo Ginny y Dean hablaban de eso y ya conoces el resto.

-Oh, joder…

-Y…. sí, se nos ha ido un poco de las manos.

"Un poco", en opinión de Harry, no describía nada bien el absoluto y jodido desastre en el que se había convertido la situación. Durante la cena había empezado a pensar en los padres de Draco; se enterarían, alguien les iría con el cuento. ¿Cómo reaccionarían? Narcissa probablemente apoyaría a su hijo de manera incondicional, pero ¿y Lucius? ¿Y si desheredaba a Draco o le echaba de casa o algo así? Pasara lo que pasara, le habían complicado la vida de tal manera que sentía deseos de plancharse las orejas como un elfo doméstico. Preocupado como estaba, sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño fácilmente y retrasó el momento de irse a la cama. Pero cuando subió por fin a su dormitorio, cediendo a un impulso, sacó el Mapa del Merodeador de su baúl y lo puso en marcha con su varita.

Harry buscó a Draco en el dormitorio que habían adecentado para los alumnos de octavo de Slytherin. Esperaba verlo allí durmiendo, una señal de que al menos estaba a salvo en su cama. Pero Draco, para su sorpresa no estaba allí y eso le alarmó.

-Busca a Draco Malfoy –dijo, abriendo el Mapa para consultarlo mejor.

Con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más rápido miró en la enfermería, en el campo de quidditch, en las cocinas, en el despacho y las habitaciones de Slughorn, pero Draco no estaba en ninguna parte. Entonces recordó un sitio en el que no había mirado y buscó en la Torre de Astronomía. Allí estaba, en una de las habitaciones más altas. Pero nada más verlo, el corazón le dio un vuelco. A juzgar por la posición de la etiqueta con su nombre, Draco estaba justo en el borde de la ventana.

* * *

Harry había corrido muy pocas veces en su vida así de rápido. Sólo sabía que tenía que llegar a tiempo. Esta vez sí. No había podido detener el chisme, pero podía, debía detener a Draco. Lo contrario era impensable. El corazón parecía a punto de saltarle del pecho y las piernas le temblaban y le dolían por el esfuerzo de los escalones, pero los seguía subiendo con la vista fija en el Mapa, sabiendo que Draco seguía ahí, vivo, todavía a su alcance. Por fin, ya sin aliento, abrió la puerta.

-Draco…

Draco estaba de espaldas a él, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana con su pijama y su batín, las piernas colgando en el vacío.

-Potter –musitó, girando la cabeza.

Harry alzó una mano.

-Aléjate… de la ventana –le pidió, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué…?

Pero lo único que Harry sabía con absoluta certeza es que quería a Draco alejado de aquella ventana.

-Draco…bájate… por favor…Bájate de ahí… vamos…

Draco le miró, se miró a sí mismo y frunció el ceño mientras le hacía caso. Ahora que podía verlo mejor a la tenue luz del candelabro que iluminaba el cuarto, vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero secos.

-¿Acaso crees…? Potter, por las pelotas de Merlín ¿es que crees que estaba pensando en _suicidarme _o algo así?

Harry parpadeó.

-¿No?

-No. No, claro que no. Estaba mirando las putas estrellas. Y sí, por qué no, estaba pensando que mi vida es una puta mierda. Pero no estaba pensando en suicidarme. No me suicidé cuando Voldemort quería convertirme en un asesino y amenazó con matarnos a mí y a mis padres. No me suicidé cuando nos torturaba y me obligaba a torturar a otros. ¿Crees que voy a suicidarme ahora por haber sido humillado delante de todo el colegio? ¿Crees que esa zorra barata de Romilda Vane puede acabar conmigo cuando Voldemort no pudo? ¿Crees que puedes _tú_? –Sus ojos se entrecerraron con ferocidad-. Puedo aguantar cualquier cosa, Potter. Cualquier cosa.

-Lo sé –contestó Harry.

La expresión de Draco cambió, y de pronto parecía muy cansado. Harry sintió unos deseos irreprimibles de abrazarlo, de acostarse a su lado y velar su sueño hasta que quedara dormido.

-Ya has visto que no voy a matarme así que lárgate, héroe. Quiero estar solo.

-No, Draco, espera, quiero contarte una cosa.

-Si es lo del hechizo ya lo sé. McGonagall me lo ha contado –dijo con el mismo tono lacónico-. Un desafortunado incidente, dice. A mí me suena a venganza.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No. No, Draco, no, lo juro. Ron sólo quería animarme con la estupidez esa de todas las chicas de Hogwarts que querían salir conmigo. No teníamos ni idea de que tú también… sentías algo. No tenía nada que ver contigo.

Ante la mención a sus sentimientos Draco apartó la vista un segundo, pero eso no le impidió seguir hablando.

-¿Y lo que no sabe McGonagall? ¿Ciertas cosas que han estado pasando, como encuestas para saber si estás enamorado de Harry Potter, mensajitos en los lavabos e insinuaciones de Ginny Weasley delante de todo el mundo? ¿Eso tampoco tenía que ver conmigo?

-Sólo estaban haciendo el idiota. Querían chincharte un poco, es verdad. Pero eran sólo… No querían que esto pasara. No imaginaban que esto fuera a pasar. Y de todos modos… siento no haber sido capaz de convencerlos para que de dejaran de hacerlo. Lo siento mucho.

-Ya… Bueno, no importa mucho.

-Sí que importa, ¿no lo entiendes? Ninguno de nosotros quería meterte en este lío. Tus padres…

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¡Deja a mis padres fuera de esto!

Harry alzó una mano.

-Sólo quiero saber si vas a tener problemas con ellos.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Sí que lo es, si estás metido en esto por nuestra culpa.

Draco se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y luego le dedicó una mueca de desdén.

-Apuesto a que te gustaría escuchar que son malvados y que me han desheredado o algo así.

-¿Ya has hablado con ellos? –preguntó Harry, un poco sorprendido.

-Claro que sí, desde Hogsmeade. Tenían que saberlo por mí antes de que lo supieran todas las familias de sangrepuras. –Alzó la barbilla con un gesto desafiante-. Y para que lo sepas, mis padres me quieren, Potter_._ Y me apoyan. Estoy dispuesto a continuar el linaje familiar de un modo u otro y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Me alegro… -dijo de corazón-. Me alegro de que hayan reaccionado bien.

Draco lo miró como si estuviera ansioso por romperle la nariz otra vez.

-Oh, por favor, no finjas que te preocupa.

-¡Sí me preocupa! Sí me preocupa, ¿no lo entiendes? Hemos sido unos idiotas. Y lo que ha dicho Romilda ha sido horrible. Tener prejuicios contra los gays es tan malo como tenerlos contra los muggles. ¡Y tú no eres ningún mortífago! –Draco arqueó una ceja y se subió la manga de su bata y su pijama, dejando ver la Marca Tenebrosa. Harry apretó los labios-. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Tú creías que querías ser uno de ellos, vale. Pero cuando viste todo lo que significaba realmente, te diste cuenta que no servías para ello. Tendrás la Marca, Draco, pero no eres un mortífago.

Draco se lo quedó mirando un momento y luego hizo un gesto desdeñoso de incomprensión y burla.

-¿Y a ti que más te da? ¿Qué te pasa, ahora quieres ser el Chico-que-defendió-a-los-gays o algo así?

-Si está mal, está mal –dijo, rehuyendo su mirada. Pero no podía ser así de cobarde. Era un Gryffindor, ¿no?-. Y además…

-¿Qué?

Harry se mordió los labios.

-Creo que yo también soy un poco gay –le soltó de sopetón.

Draco necesitó varios segundos para reaccionar.

-¿Qué? –Harry asintió-. ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí.

Draco era la viva imagen del asombro, pero al momento ese asombro se trocó en desconfianza y miró hacia todos los lados.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra broma? –Esta vez llegó a sacar la varita y apuntarle con ella-. _¿Otra broma?_

-¿Una broma? ¡No! Draco, te lo juro por mis padres, no. –La gravedad del juramento hizo que Draco se quedara serio de nuevo, dispuesto a creer. Al menos bajó la varita-. No sé, desde que todo esto empezó… Es como si no pudiera parar de pensar en cosas, ¿entiendes? En chicos. En… ti. –Draco abrió los ojos de par en par-. En lo que sentiría al besarte y… y en el modo en el que solías mirarme antes, como si quisieras que folláramos hasta la muerte.

Draco, que se había quedado mirándolo con la boca entreabierta, tragó saliva y meneó ligeramente la cabeza, como si quisiera salir de algún trance.

-No. No, lo que te pasa es que sientes curiosidad. Te da morbo, eso es todo.

-No, no es eso, creo que me gustas –dijo, dando un paso hacia él.

Pero Draco retrocedió, algo encogido.

-Potter, ya vale, ¿es que tú y tus amigos no me habéis hecho bastante daño por hoy?

-No quiero hacerte daño –protestó Harry.

-Pero me lo harás –replicó Draco, con más ímpetu-. No pretendas hacerme creer que quieres ir en serio conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Que… que yo iré a casa de los Weasley contigo y tú vendrás a Malfoy manor conmigo y que pasearemos juntos por el callejón Diagon cuando haga calor y yo vaya en manga corta. Tú mismo lo has dicho, lo único que quieres es saber qué se siente, y una vez lo sepas perderás el interés.

-No, Draco…

-No me conoces. No me conoces de nada. Como mucho quieres pegar un par de polvos. Y en otras circunstancias no me importaría, pero en estas, no. Contigo, no. Si quieres experimentar me parece muy bien, pero búscate a otro. Y… y si tienes dudas, me importa tres cojones: francamente, gracias a ti y a tus amigos ya tengo bastante con mis propios problemas. –Suspiró-. Olvídame, Potter. Es lo que yo voy a hacer.

Draco se marchó. Harry pensó en detenerlo, en seguir hablando con él hasta animarlo y pintar una sonrisa en su boca, hasta convencerlo de que él también había empezado a sentir algo. Pero sabía que Draco estaba herido y sus palabras le habían dejado inquieto. No quería hacerle más daño, ante todo no quería hacerle más daño. Así que le dejó ir, pensando que quizás al día siguiente tendría la cabeza más clara y sería capaz de encontrar lo que necesitaba decirle.

* * *

En realidad, Harry no durmió mucho aquella noche. La pasó dando vueltas en la cama y pensando en Draco. Dijera lo que dijera éste, Harry estaba convencido de que sus sentimientos no eran simple curiosidad. Quería conocerle mejor. Quería saber más de ese Draco que pensaba estudiar medimagia. Y desde luego había atracción física. Mucha, cada vez más. Y podía entender que Draco estuviera total y absolutamente a la defensiva después de lo que había pasado, pero no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Tenía que encontrar la manera de convencerle de que iba en serio, de que sí estaba interesado en él.

Cuando bajó al Gran Comedor al día siguiente le dijeron que los primeros en llegar se habían encontrado una pintada que decía "Malfoy maricón" en la pared. Uno de los profesores la había hecho desaparecer ya, pero obviamente la noticia llegaría a los oídos de Draco igual que había llegado a los de Harry. Harry estaba molesto y no sólo por el insulto, sino por el prejuicio que ponía de manifiesto. Estaba seguro de que Draco y él no eran los únicos dos adolescentes homosexuales o bisexuales de Hogwarts. ¿Cuántos más se estaban sintiendo agredidos con todo aquello?

-Esto es una vergüenza –dijo Hermione.

-Si pillo a alguien escribiendo una mierda de estas se va a enterar –gruñó Harry.

Draco llegó poco después y si se enteró entonces de lo de las pintadas, Harry no pudo observar su reacción. A lo largo del día lo vio en un par de clases, pero se comportó básicamente como si se hubiera vuelto autista. Escribía, hacía sus hechizos o sus pociones y poco más. Sin embargo, Harry volvió a usar el espejito encantado y descubrió que, al menos, Draco seguía mirándolo cuando creía que nadie se fijaba en él. Miradas atormentadas, que evidenciaban lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Harry comprendió que después de lo de anoche al menos había una parte de Draco que deseaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas y que esa esperanza le estaba haciendo sufrir aún más.

Sólo que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Ese era el meollo del asunto, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Harry estaba tomando ya el té. Planeaba hablar con Hermione cuando terminaran, pedirle consejo sobre cómo resolver lo de Draco. Pero llevaba todo el día con la sensación de que algo, no sabía muy bien qué, se agolpaba en su interior, exigiendo salir, y estaba nervioso, y quería arreglar lo de Draco, y estaba harto de todos esos subnormales que medían la hombría por el lugar en el que metían la polla. Y entonces vio la espalda algo encorvada de Draco en la mesa de Slytherin y su pelo rubio eternamente bien peinado y de repente se encontró de pie sobre su banco.

-¡Draco!

El Gran Comedor se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Harry pudo ver cómo la espalda de Draco se tensaba hasta límites insospechados, temiendo sin duda otro golpe.

-Señor Potter, ¿qué cree que está haciendo? –dijo la profesora Sinistra, nueva Jefa de Gryffindor ahora que McGonagall era la directora.

-Por favor, profesora, será sólo un momento –dijo Harry-. Es que tengo que decirle a Draco una cosa muy importante.

Harry miró también a McGonagall para que viera que obraba de buena fe, que no se trataba de ninguna jugarreta y la directora asintió y le hizo un gesto a la profesora de Astronomía para que lo dejara estar. Draco se giró entonces, todavía muy receloso, pero al menos ya no parecía temer una puñalada trapera. Harry, que en realidad no tenía nada preparado, se lanzó sin más.

-Pues… yo quería decirte que respecto a lo que hablamos anoche no tienes razón. O sea sí, tienes razón en casi todo, pero no en lo del final. Porque no es que sienta curiosidad por montármelo con un chico o que… o que me dé morbo estar contigo, es que me… me gustas y cada día que pasa me gustas más.-El silencio del Gran Comedor se quebró con exclamaciones de asombro y de incredulidad, pero Harry no les hizo caso. Sólo tenía ojos para Draco, que había vuelto a sonrojarse un poco, pero en esa ocasión era un sonrojo que valía un universo entero. A juzgar por el ardor que sentía en sus propias mejillas, él también debía de estar como un tomate-. No quiero ir y experimentar con otros. No quiero olvidarte. Quiero besarte a ti, quiero estar contigo. Quiero conocerte mejor. Porque bueno, es verdad que no te conozco bien, pero tú tampoco me conoces bien a mí. Podríamos salir y quizás tú podrías darte cuenta de que en el fondo soy un imbécil y decidir que no quieres saber nada de mí. O podrías cansarte de mí, ¿no? O sea… ninguno de los dos tiene nada seguro. Total, que bueno… como mañana es sábado y eso me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo a Hogsmeade a tomar algo, ya sabes. Tú y yo. Una cita. En Hogsmeade. Si quieres.

Harry se bajó del banco y se quedó de pie frente a la mesa, consciente de lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas. ¿Le habían temblado tanto al enfrentarse a Voldemort? Creía que no. Pero era mejor enfrentarse a magos tenebrosos que hablar de sus sentimientos delante de todo el Gran Comedor, eso sin dudarlo. Oh, sí, puestos a repetir experiencia, prefería la de Voldemort.

-Harry… -susurró Hermione, con asombro, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Él la miró fugazmente, a ella y a Ron, los únicos que realmente le importaban de verdad. Los dos estaban sorprendidos, muy sorprendidos, pero supo que ninguno de los dos le daría la espalda. Ginny también tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Romilda abría y cerraba la boca como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas para expresar su indignación.

Y después Harry se giró hacia Draco, que seguía girado hacia él, aunque con la cabeza algo gacha, ocultando la mirada. El Gran Comedor era ahora un hervidero de susurros asombrados y escandalizados, pero nadie hablaba demasiado alto no sólo para no hacerle enfadar a él, sino también porque obviamente todos estaban pendientes de la reacción de Draco. Harry era el primer interesado en saber cuál era. No iba a rendirse si Draco seguía rechazándole, pero aun así, después del papelón que había hecho delante de todo el mundo, la verdad es que esperaba de corazón haberlo convencido.

Harry vio cómo Zabini se inclinaba ligeramente hacia Draco y murmuraba algo que no sonaba muy halagüeño. La Greengrass más joven meneó la cabeza, le puso la mano en el hombro y dijo algo también. Y entonces Draco alzó la vista, cruzó la mirada con él un segundo y se puso de pie. Con paso rápido, evitando mirar a la gente, llegó hasta donde estaba Harry, lo sujetó del brazo y lo llevó con el mismo paso apresurado hasta la salida del Gran Comedor, pasando entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Harry se dejó llevar, esperando que aquello fuera una buena señal.

En cuanto salieron del Gran Comedor, Draco lo empujó contra la pared y Harry se dio un buen coscorrón.

-Idiota –exclamó Draco, sujetándolo de los bordes de la túnica-. ¡Maldito Gryffindor tarado!

Y con eso se apretó más contra él y empezó a besarlo con fuerza, presionando con la lengua, insistiendo para entrar. Harry abrió la boca y le dejó paso y le rodeó con los brazos para apretarlo más contra su cuerpo. Era un beso fiero, casi agresivo, con dientes y mordiscos, y Harry se descubrió disfrutando cada segundo. Sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo de Draco, subieron por su cuello, se hundieron en su fino pelo rubio y su propio cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en algo que sólo era calor y escalofríos y pasión. Sí, pensó, quiero esto. Esa voracidad, ese abandono. Pero entonces Draco bajó un momento el ritmo, como si fuera a ponerle fin, y efectivamente, se separó de él, le colocó bien las gafas y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Y bien?

Harry necesitó unos segundos, ver el temor y la expectación latiendo en sus ojos grises, para darse cuenta de lo que quería saber.

-Joder, Draco –dijo, lamiéndose los labios. Sabían a él-. Soy tan gay…

Draco soltó una pequeña risa. Harry se dio cuenta de lo poco que le había visto reír o sonreír en los últimos años.

-Es un buen principio.

-¿Saldrás conmigo? –preguntó Harry, acariciándole la mejilla tentativamente.

Draco asintió mientras se le escapaba otro pequeño resoplido de risa.

-¿Quién podría resistirse a una declaración tan romántica? –Harry se rió un poco también, aunque aún no podía creerse que hubiera declarado sus sentimientos en voz alta delante de todo el Gran Comedor. Eso sonaba más bien a una pesadilla. Y sin embargo no lo era, se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Por Draco y por él. Por los que estaban en la misma situación que ellos y por todos los idiotas que pensaban que ser gay tenía algo de malo-. En los últimos meses he… he fantaseado muchas veces con este momento, pero nunca me he atrevido a pensar que pudiera suceder de verdad. No sé qué pasará. Todavía me da… Pero eres _tú_ y quiero correr ese riesgo. Tengo que hacerlo.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Lo correremos juntos. Nadie sabe qué pasará. Ya no hay profecías, sólo… futuro.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo un poco malicioso mientras se inclinaba hacia su oreja.

-He fantaseado también con muchas otras cosas, _Harry_. Y me gustaría hacer realidad un par de ellas antes de la cena, si no es ir demasiado rápido para ti. –Su aliento era cálido y su mano acarició ligeramente su erección por encima de los pantalones. Harry cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para no gemir-. Nada serio, un poco de tanteo… Pero… ¿sabes qué me gustaría hacer _ahora_?

Harry reaccionó y besó a Draco con el mismo ímpetu que éste había mostrado cuando habían salido del Gran Comedor. Cuando terminó con él se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al ver la expresión un poco ebria de Draco.

-Sí. Volver ahí dentro y cerrarles la boca a todos.

Draco se echó a reír.

-Igual sí que me conoces un poco, después de todo.

Harry asintió y le tendió la mano.

-Cuando quieras.

Draco asintió también y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Y así fueron hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que tuvieran que enfrentarse. Primero el Gran Comedor, y luego el mundo.

**Fin**


End file.
